


ART: Heart & Hand

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Hannibal Loves Will, Lovey Dovey Looks, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sorry for spamming you guys with all of this, Stippling, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: Inspired by an inscription on a posy ring





	ART: Heart & Hand

_Heart and hand_

_At your command_         

[Full View ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/86ce1bb9287b6caed18d55f1e5ec2e33/tumblr_p9ytx3UBrQ1tfhbhjo1_1280.jpg)

 

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/978ab56937d5f0b6d98bf84fca5e0e83/tumblr_p9ytx3UBrQ1tfhbhjo2_1280.jpg)

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e2054f8053a907f34f9f1690f578ca43/tumblr_p9ytx3UBrQ1tfhbhjo3_1280.jpg)

 

[Full View](https://78.media.tumblr.com/234cc520dc9ab73bc28706ee5cdf4e7c/tumblr_p9ytx3UBrQ1tfhbhjo4_1280.jpg)


End file.
